1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector rotatable relative to a portable device which the electrical connector is assembled to.
2. Description of Related Arts
A portable device with memory function is widely used today, such as a MP3, a digital camera, a mobile phone, etc. A user usually needs a data cable having two I/O ports for connecting the portable device to a computer. A USB cable having two USB connecting ports is very popular to the users. One of the USB connecting ports is connected to the portable device and the other one is connected to the computer such that signals are transferred between the portable device and the computer. Accompanying with development of technology, other kinds of data cables with different I/O ports are invented. Accordingly, a suited data cable is usually required. However, having both a portable device and a suited data cable separated from the portable device is troublesome.
Hence, an electrical connector built in the portable device emerges. Chinese Patent No. 2738529 discloses such kind of a portable device having an electrical connector which is received in the portable device when not in use and is rotatable with respect to the portable device when in use, being exposed out of the portable device for connecting to a computer. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, and a plurality of wires connecting to the contacts. The wires are soldered to a printed circuit board (PCB) of the portable device for electrical connection. The electrical connector rotates out of the portable device and drags the wires, which may cause damage to the connection between the wires and the PCB.
Hence, an electrical connector built in a portable device, rotatable relative to the portable device, and preventing damage to the connection between the wires and the PCB, is desired.